Winter Wonderland
by psychobunny410
Summary: My first Rietro story so be nice It's two weeks before the Bayville High Winter dance. Where the guys ask the girls. Lance and Pietro are haveing their own problems. Well basically Pietro is with Rogue. Song will be put in later. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~I own nothin except the idea and the song the band own.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time for another dance at Bayville High and this time the guys ask girls. The dance is going to be held in the gym in two weeks just before winter break. All the students are getting ready for the winter dance.  
  
"Hey Rogue has anyone asked you yet?," asked Risty, Rogue's best friend. Who had came up to Rogue's locker. Rogue was getting her books for the next class which was Biology and cringed at the thought of the upcoming dance. "To the dace? No why would they?," she said closing her locker.  
  
They started walking down the hall near the science wing."Aw come on now don't say that I'm sure someone's willing to go with you," Risty said trying to reasure Rogue. "Look I'll see you later Risty," she said turning down the science wing and going into her classroom. She went to her seat trying not to be noticeable to Pietro which happened to be in the same class.  
  
"Hey Roguey." To late she thought to herself only if the bell rang now to save her from talking to Pietro. "What is it Speedy?," she said giving him a glare.   
  
"I was just wondering if your going with anyone to the dance?," Pietro asked curiously with his grin planted across his face. "No and don't think I'm going with you Maximoff." Before Pietro could reply the bell rang for class to start.  
  
School was let out two classes later and Rogue thought about leaving right away not wanting to find out what Pietro wanted to talk about.She told Scott that she would walk home today even though it was a cold and starting to snow out but Rogue didn't care.  
  
The snow started to really come down hard and Rogue was nowhere even near the institute yet. So, she decided to wait out the snow storm or at least slow down in a cafe that she saw across the street. When she went inside and sat down off at a little corner table.   
  
After about twenty minutes Rogue thought. The storm outside began to lighten up a bit. She decided to go before it got worse again but when she headed towards the door. The door opened and in walked Pietro. "Hey Roguey. What are you doing here?," he asked casually walking up to her.  
  
"Ah was just leaving Speedy and don't even think about following meh either," said Rogue storming passed and making sure to hit him purposely while leaving. "Wait Rogue," he said stepping infront of her.  
  
"Why should I? Your just as bad as that Swamp Rat." "Because Lance will probably give you a lift," he said as he was being insulted by her last comment. Rogue sounded interested by a ride back to the insitute without having to walk a couple of miles in the cold and snow. "You really think Rock boy will give meh a ride to the institute?," asked Rogue making sure that she wouldn't get taken back with them.  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure but first let me get the hot chocolate for the others first ok." Pietro left up to the counter and ordered quickly. He came back where Rogue was waiting. "Well let's go see if the 'fearless' leader wants to give you a ride."  
  
They headed over to where Lance was waiting in his Jeep. "Hey Pietro what do you mean by 'fearless'?" "Oh he's having trouble asking Kitty out to the dance," he replied with a slight laugh. Rogue had to laugh at Lance for being 'Mr. Hotshot' with Kitty but couldn't ask her to the school dance.   
  
Pietro asked Lance and he agreed to give Rogue a lift back to the institute for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~Well this fic will be at least two to three chapters long. I know I tried with Rogue's accent but it's not great but it'll do for now. Please R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Finally the time has come to ask

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing! Marvel owns all characters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well a week went by like it was nothing and the dance was next weekend. Rogue,Pietro,Lance, and Kitty were almost the only people who haven't been asked yet. Risty was on a path to get Pietro and Rogue together for the dance but somehow over the past week she hasn't been able to do so.  
  
"Hey Rogue has anyone asked you yet?," said Risty catching up with her friend in the hall. "No and why do you keep asking me that question Risty?," she asked not so quite nice. Pietro and Lance heard Rogue from around the corner.   
  
"Well now you and Rogue don't have dates for next Saturdays dance. So, why don't you ask her to go with you?," said Lance while playfully slugging Pietro's arm. "Yeah well I don't see you asking Kit-Kat now," he shot back. Lance just lowered his head in defeat," I know Pietro but I just can't get enough courage to ask her."  
  
Pietro had his mischievous grin creep across his face,"I know I'll ask Kitty for you when I ask Rogue." Lance was just about to tell Pietro 'NO' when the bell rang for the next class. Everyone went to class.  
  
Good thing Lance had class with Kitty and no Pietro to ask for him. He sat down in his seat next to Kitty and wrote a note to her. Kitty took the note from Lance and when the teacher's back was turned she opened it and read.  
  
Kitty,  
  
I would like to know if you wanted to go to the dance next weekend with me.   
  
w/b/s  
  
Lance   
  
Kitty looked very happy that Lance finally asked her and wrote back to him. Lance took the note back an dread what Kitty wrote.  
  
Lance,  
  
Finally you ask me to go with you. So, let me think about it.....I thought and the answer is yes. Yes, I'll go with you Lance Alvers.  
  
Kitty   
  
Lance grinned a big grin at the answer and told her what time he'll pick her up next Saturday.  
  
In a different classroom Pietro had class with Rogue. 'I hope Alvers asked Kitty to the dance or I get to have fun messing with him', thought Pietro when the teacher yelled at him for day dreaming in class. The other girls in class giggled at this and Rogue didn't even pay attention to Maximoff. He felt his face turning bright red with embarrassment and then the teacher told the class the rest of the time is for doing homework or just do what ever you want.   
  
Pietro was thanking God is he believed in him that is and went over to where Rogue was sitting. Rogue saw him making his way over to her and wished he would dissappear off the face of the earth. "Hey Roguey I want to ask you something?," Pietro asked with a slight blush spreading but didn't show it though.   
  
Rogue didn't look at him but still asked,"What do you want Speedy?" Pietro put his face in hers so they both looked at each other. "Well Rogue," he took her gloved hand in his,"I was wondering if you will go with me to the school dance next Saturday."   
  
The other girls in the class got really mad at Pietro for not asking any of them out. Rogue blushed lightly at the way Pietro wasn't acting like a complete flirt. "Sure I'll go with you Speedy but remember you can't touch me." Pietro nodded and went back over to his assigned seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Next Chapter will be the dance and the song will be in it. But I won't be able to update in awhile because school starts Tuesday for me.(September 2)~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
